The Wedding Dress
by Frisbe Ninja
Summary: Ziva's getting married and Tony supports her all the way through it even as it breaks his heart. Both of their hearts get broken but only to be repaired possible by one another.
1. Marriage and The dress

He didn't even know why he agreed to go. Okay that's a lie he did know why he agreed go… It was to make her, Ziva, happy because he figured he never could. She was getting married to CI-Ray and wasn't going to stop it because it made her happy. That should make him happy right? Sometimes it just hurt to much to be happy. He knew why, he has known for years why. He simply loves her, but he's baring his love for her because she deserves the dress, the kiss, the love. Something he never could give her. So as he goes with her to get a wedding dress it hurts.

When she comes out only to be seen in a Beautiful wedding dress he smiles a water smiles but she cant tell its that, he's finally hidden behind his mask so much Ziva doesn't even notice it. He tells her she looks hot acting like DiNozzo the playa, the clown. Ziva just rolls her eyes. She catches him looking at her. The look in his eyes say she looks better than hot. She smiles and asks if he is still coming to the wedding. "Yes" he whispered because he knows saying no would break her heart even if his is breaking everyday it gets closer to the wedding day.

Suddenly its to much to handle. He needs to leave. He looks at Ziva and tells her he forgot to do something very important. She looks heart broken but understands anyways its one of the last day she gets to spend with her friend. He smiles but it's different one she hasn't seen before and says sorry and leaves.

Tony DiNozzo walks waiting for some sign to change his life. He deiced to call Vance asking if there are any open positions away for D.C. Vance replies with yes. Tony ask for the job in Tel Aviv, Israel knowing he has a death wish, he can be closer to Ziva and so he can get away from everything AFTER Ziva is married.

Ziva David ALMOST Cruz just heard some of the worst news of her life. Her best friend Tony DiNozzo is LEAVING the team. Shes furious but what she doesn't understand is he is waiting until her wedding is done to leave. She confronts him. Yells at him and in the end tells him to stay away from her and don't come to her wedding because he will ruin it with his presents there, but she stills hope she will be there in the crowed.

Right then and there Tony goes to his bed room and get Mr. and almost Mrs. Cruz their present. He tosses it to Ziva and leaves. She waits until the wedding day to open the gift.

He cried because he finally lost her. Waiting the ceremony was beautiful. It was everything she wanted. But he smiles when he thinks about. Its like a depression and anit-depression. He leaves before any one can notice him. Only Gibbs noticed him leave. Gibbs goes to him and ask whats wrong. Tony replies with nothing just watching to what I wasn't invited to. Gibbs tells him Ziva was looking for him. He gives Gibbs a look and say don't try to make me feel better boss… She already hates me when I love her. Its her day and I wouldn't ruin it for the world.

Tony gives Gibbs a separate letter to for each team mate. Tells Gibbs to pass everyone's out but Ziva's. Gibbs understands why. He gives Tony a hugs and says take care with that Tony leaves for the airport. Love is such a confusing thing.

Tel Aviv, Israel isn't so bad. Its been a year and Ziva wants nothing to do with him. It hurt. It still hurts. Everyone keeps in contact BUT Ziva. He isn't NCIS anymore. Well he is but he mostly belongs to Mossad. Hebrew, Arabic, and others languages he learned where hard to learn but he didn't care everything was just numbing. When Eli gives him the assignment to go to Washington D.C. with Lait and Malachi he agrees but is terrified of seeing anyone but trys to look past it.

Stepping off the elevator was different. He didn't belong there but had no choice but to follow his Director into Team Gibbs bullpen. They all look up. Surprised shock on their face. They didn't know who all was coming.

Abby is the first one to hug him. Then McGee, after McGee, Gibbs . Ziva just sits there and says hello. Once again he feels the pain deep within his chest. Gibbs and Eli talk business while Tony, Lait and Malachi keep on watch. Tony laughs when he hears Lait mess up an American idiom. He corrects her. Lait smiles her Thanks then they start a conversation in Hebrew.

Ziva watches all of this. She was jealous but she had nothing to be jealous about. They were just friends. She knows that they know what they are saying. Lait asks if Ziva and him ever dated. _**"Lo"**_ he replies. Ziva has to ask why or shes going to explode. In Hebrew she asks why he told her the he loved her in a damn letter. Tony looks at her smiles and says in English. "You were getting married. You love Raymond. You wanted your happy ever after. I wasn't going to interfere in that." She now understands why the gift she got for the wedding was tickets to a dance. Tony DiNozzo had those tickets and was going to ask her that night, but it was to late she was already engaged to be married by then.

"Tony" She whispers can I talk to you. He looks at her. It can get any worse right? "Sure." They go into the elevator. She stops it. Then ask the question that's been bugging her for a year. "Do you really love me?" Then the unbelievable happens Tony gives her the softest kiss she ever had. Tony flips the switch. When the doors open he walks out replying yes. For the very first time since she married Ray Ziva cried. She finally understood why Tony never spoke the truth about loving her and agreed to go to the wedding that would break his heart. It was she wanted and got but in the end the one she loves the most got away. Tony her knight in shinning armor did something to protect himself, he left so she could the princess got her happily ever after with a Knight she didn't know that well for a ever far place way. It hurt more then it should because right then and there Ziva David-Cruz realized she loves Tony DiNozzo not her Husband.

_Only if she realized it sooner._


	2. Tears and confessions

**_Hello_** **Everyone! My second chapter and I'm excited! :D I hope you all like it! Also sorry if its confusing! :p **_  
_

**disclaimer!  
**

**If I owned NCIS Tiva McAbby and Jibbs... Would have already happened...  
**

_Only if she relized it sooner_

Tony's POV

He, Tony DiNozzo kissed Ziva… Tony smiled at the though but soon it we swept off his face only to be replaced with a frown. Ziva wasn't his to love and never would be. He signed and went to see Abby because he just needed his little sister to hug and love him.

Ziva's POV

I didn't know Tony went to Abby's Lab to talk to her. It was rude listen to their conversation but I couldn't help myself. As I listened I hear the word love throw around in the mess… I never thought it would relate to me… Oh how wrong I was.

Tony's POV

"Abby!" Tony called out..." I was wondering if you could talk for a while." Abby agreed saying they did need to get up to date about each other… Abby had to ask the question though about loving Ziva.

"Abby" he sighs… " Yes okay I love Ziva but she doesn't love me. At least I'm still her friend. It would break my heart if I wasn't and…. I know we didn't have connect with each and it was nice because she couldn't say anything to break my heart. I went to her wedding and we tempted, so damn tempted to speak and screw up everything I had with Ziva so I let it be. I though she would have gotten an idea I might love for Somalia but I guess" Tony paused taking a deep breath. "Couldn't live without you… I guess wasn't good enough. Abby I lost my chance a long time ago. Ziva deserves her happy ending and since Ray can give that to her why should I ruin it. It dosent matter if I'm miserable as long as Ziva is happy so am I… I love Ziva David- Cruz and if she loved me the same way I would die a happy man. Abby Un-required love hurts the most but, people live and I'm living. Also Ziva is a butterfly. I love her, let her go and she never came back to me… So it was never meant to be."

Ziva's POV

As Tony gets done with the speech Im sobbing now. I barley hear what Abby is saying. I know I need to leave before then find me. With a sob, a hiss of closing doors and possible a faint sound of the elevator I ride back up to the squadroom.

Tony's POV

Tony's speech brought Abby and Ziva who neither knew about to tears. "Tony… It doesn't always end like that. Sometimes we get the ones we love."

Tony kissed Abby's cheek. " Sometimes it does Abs." All of the sudden both here a broken sob, a hiss of the lab doors closing, and the sound of the elevator moving. Silent overcomes the room until Abby breaks it. "She heard all of it didn't she?"

"If she did Abs it doesn't matter. I'll die alone and she will have beautiful ninja wild hair children that I hope she will name one after me" Tony gave a sad sarcastic smile. Abby then finally found out that Tony DiNozzo class clown, joker, player… Had turned into Tony DiNozzo a serious worker, no social life, hates joke, someone with more masks then ever before and when Tony leaves the lab Abby breaks down.

Tony DiNozzo never though he could be more exposed to the world then when he spilled his heart out laying all of his cards down to Abby and for the person he loves the most to over hear him. He's a joke really he his and he doesn't know when that mask came off only to be snuggly replaced again.

Tony walked to the elevator getting ready to go up to the squad room… Once in the squad room he sits down at his old desk. His last thought before Ziva enters the room is…

_If Only she loved him back_

__**I hope you enjoyed the story! :D  
~SAB! 3  
**


	3. Dinner and Ray Cruz

**Italics are Ziva's and Tony's thoughts in this chapter…**

Ziva's POV

Walking into the bullpen to see Tony sitting at his desk hurt. He finally laid down all his cards to Abby with me over hearing words pouring out of him mouth. _I always wanted to know what it would be like to Love Anthony DiNozzo._ I snap out of my thoughts

before I could let them go father. I walk to my desk. Red eyes from crying, make up ruined, and a uncomfortable feeling in the chest. I look over at Tony. He is about to speak when we hear the ding of the elevator and Ray saying "Sweet checks! How are you?" I looking over to Tony but, he is know where to be found.

Ray's POV

I heard Tony DiNozzo was in town. It was time to take my revenge. Ever since we got married I found out she talks in her sleep. At first I thought nothing of it until I heard her say DiNozzo's name. I never understood until I came home to surprise her after coming home for early from a mission. I never told her I picked up Hebrew. She kept muttering it trying to convince herself she didn't love him. Walking into NCIS I see Tony about to open his mouth but before he can I say "Sweet checks! How are you?" Ziva looks at where Tony last was then replies while still looking at where Tony was before he left "Fine"

Tony's POV

_Sweet Checks…. _His heart stopped_… **THAT** was **HIS** nickname for Ziva. _I ran away before I could hear more of the conversation. I had a gut feeling though this wasn't the end.

I came back to the bullpen 10 minutes later to see Lait, Malachi, and Eli talking with the Team. I join in only to get asked by Ziva to come over for dinner with Ray and her… My heart pounded. I knew there was no was out of this so I agreed. _I get to be the third wheel great. Maybe I can get Lait to come with me…_

Later after everyone leaves I ask… Okay no I kind begged her to tag along she agreed. Damn wasn't I luck… before leaving for the Double "Death" Date Tony's makes a new Lemon saying…

_When Life give you Lemons throw them back and ask when the Hell are Lemons going to fix?_

**Sorry it took so long to update… Im lazy… I also not positive where this story is going but I hope you enjoy it… Also I hate Ray so…. :) Ziva "Might" find the evil truth about him! Bwhaha! **


	4. The Death Date and Out bursts

_When Life give you Lemons throw them back and ask when the Hell are Lemons going to fix?_

Ziva's POV

I don't know why I agreed with Ray to invite Tony to dinner. I knew it would only hurt Tony. Maybe because I'm scared of Ray or because he knows more about me then Tony… What I thought would never happen… As we get to the restaurant I see Tony with Lait and I hate the was jealously bubbles in my stomach going directly to my heart.

Lait's POV

I laughed when I heard Tony begging be to tag along but I knew it was only fair to agree because he's changed. He's cold like Ziva was when she first joined NCIS but also warm and sweet. I always wondered why she never saw that.

When we arrive at the restaurant I see Ray and Ziva I go to grab Tony's hand because I know what it feels like. It happened to Malachi and me. Tony changed that. Malachi and I are a couple. I own everything to Tony to US its just another undercover operation but, that doesn't mean it hurts any less because what I have found out is that when it comes to the hurt it hurt more then a bullet ripping though your body. I kiss Tony on the check going up to his ear saying "We will get though this." And I kiss his check one more time before coming to the door meeting Ray and Ziva at the same time.

Ray's POV

I see the heart break in Tony's eyes when he sees Ziva in the dress with me. I laugh only to be asked by Ziva what's funny I just say I joke. She nods her head ending our talking. Finally we all go into the restaurant. Get a table sit down and talk. As we are talking I grab Ziva's hand and put it on the table for Tony to see. He sees are had connected but only blinks and turns to Lait asking a question. She replies Yes. Next to me I hear ziva draw in a shaky breath. My anger boils more. Then I plan my next step and tell Tony that Ziva and I have sex daily and I'm the best she ever had. Ziva stares at me. Then we hear Tony reply. "Ray sex is an action with no emotions behind it. Making Love has love, passion, heat everything. I don't know WHY you hate be but I'm trying okay? I'm trying to push my feeling aside! I'm trying to run away! And some days I do stupid shit hoping to fall into coma because I bet its god damn better then having to hear for the WHOLE damn agency where ever I go that Ziva and Ray are perfect for each other. I love your wife Ray yes, BUT, you would never understand what un-required love is. Ever hurt her Ray Cruz and I'll kick your sorry ass but not only me but Malachi, Lait, Abby, McGee, Gibbs, Eli and Vance." I start laugh after the end of his speech. As he walks away with Lait in tow. I yell "Well go for you! Loving a another mans wife! What the hells wrong with you!" I see Tony stop walking. Now that's he's standing I see he's shaking. HE doesn't raise his voice nor is it a whisper. He sadly replies with "I don't know but all I know is that I hope I die soon because lifes to hard to handle. I having nothing to love for so why should I try?" Tony walks away and I'm shaking with laughter.

Ziva's POV

I could only stare at Ray. He was laughing at Tony's speech the came from the heart. What Tony also said about wanting to die got to my heart. Before I even knew it myself I slapped Ray and called him a bastard then ran out to find Lait trying to counsel Tony who hard tears streaming down his checks.

_I wish that I could have know never married Ray and married Tony_


	5. Consoling and Kisses?

**That's for all the reviews! Sorry I haven't gotten back to you guys! Hopefully soon I will!**

_I wish that I could have know never married Ray and married Tony_

Lait's POV

Sometimes I really wonder why Tony still loves Ziva. It's been a year but then I have to remember I was in that position for years before Tony came along helping Malachi and I get together. Ever since I've seen Tony cry what was on Valentines Day he poured his heart out to me… and only me. HE trusts me. He told me every gift he ever got Ziva for the special day. Flowers, chocolates, a necklace… anything you can think of but, she always thought it was from Ray. I look at Tony trying to counsel him. I hug him, kiss him (what's he is use to) everything trying to clam him down. It finally works after a few minutes. Finally he tells be to go to Malachi. I'm speechless. He stares at me and laughs! Then tells me "Be with the one you love! Lait you're a pretty girl and love Malachi! I hope I'm the best man when you get married! McGee was the best man at Ziva's wedding. God she looked beautiful! I was there and she didn't see. It was a wonderful ceremony I tell you! The only person who noticed I was there was Gibbs. I understand what you have done for me Lait… I think I'm ready to let Ziva go. I might not fine love or I will fine love. I loved Kate. She was my Katie and we loved each other. Even though Ari killed Kate I started to see Kate fall for Ari and Ari fall for Kate. She loved me and now at least I was loved right? It is better to be loved once and not at all. I was loved once and that was Kate. Even if I still love Ziva I know shes going to be the sweetest mother and wife a man could have. Ray is damn lucky." I was in shock. His speech broke my own heart. He was giving up someone he loves. I turn after I hear a beep of the a car. As I turn around I see a glimpse of Dark curly hair, dark eyes, and a dress slowly approaching us. Malachi beeps the car again. I turn to Tony and smile then walk away saying "You might want to turn around" then I get into the car and drive off with Malachi.

Tony's POV

I need to become more likes Gibbs ya. I tell Ziva. You know building boats, drinking bourbon, going after bastards all that shit. I finally turn around to see her only in tears that are streaming down her check. I'm about to reach out and wipe them away when I remember I can't, she isn't mine. What's wrong Ziva? I ask.

Ziva's POV

Stupid tears run down my cheeks. I see Tony is about to wipe them away but stops and brings his hands back to his sides. I look up to him when he asks what's wrong. His eyes are filled with concern and love but also some new emotions sadness and slight detest. My Emotions are on high and I cant get away…

_Why does it have to be so hard to love someone?_

**So thank you for all of the Alerts, reviews and Favorited!** **When I started writing this story I didnt think it would get anywhere! But now I know better! Until Next Time! **_  
_

**~_Frisbe Ninja!_  
**


	6. Realization and Regrets

**Well I hope you like ****this chapter... Im kina sleep deprived soo... ya anyways I'm almost done with that story and wanna thank everyone who stuck with it! It means lots to me.**_  
_

_Why does it have to be so hard to love someone?_

Tony's POV

Ziva and I stare at each other until we both hear Ray calling for Ziva. I only look away from Ziva's soulful eyes when Ray arrives at her side. I inwardly see Ziva tense. That isn't a good sign especially if her emotions are wack. He is about to grab her arm when Ziva turns around and sucker punches Ray in the face and calls him a lying cheater and ass hole with a cold heart. In my head I'm doing a victory dance while trying not to let my amusement show to much…

Next thing I know it that I'm on the ground laughing my ass of while Ziva is still calling Ray bunches of names. They look over at me like I'm crazy but I can't help it. Today one of the worst days in my life slowly but becoming my best. Ziva founds she true loves me, Ray is getting his ass kick my Zi, Lait helped me out and now I might return to D.C.

Today isn't over yet. The past is the past. Tomorrow is New and Exciting. Now for once she Ziva said she was engaged to Ray. Anthony "Tony" DiNozzo had something to look forward to. The night is still young and a possible Fairy Tale will soon arise but, only time will tell.

Ray's POV

I see Tony laughing his ass off. It only pisses me off more until I hear Ziva saying she wanted a divorce. Being who I am I have to ask why. If it is even possible her face becomes more anger. She tells me she known's about Erica and him. He laughs saying "you really think I would be truthful to you the whole time?" Ray gets up only to be punched by Tony. Then he walks away with no regrets.

Ziva's POV

Im sobbing again for god sakes as Ray walks away. I know he was a bastard but I loved him at some point. Suddenly I feel familiar arms encircles me into a comforting hug. I cry into Tony's shirt knowing I am going to ruin it but now the tears are mixed with happiness.

Tony I say trying to get his attention. He looks at my giving me his full attention and I try not to get lost in his green eyes. I ask him if he meant what he said to Lait. Shock is written all over his face. I hear a small No. My smile widens.

I slowly lean up on to my tippy toes while Tony slowly leans down. Our lips meet. It was a sweet feeling and I never wanted it to leave but we had to pull away. Then we were standing their like idiots smiling at each other. Hand in hand we walked to the bench in the park. Only for it to be lit up my moonlight and stars shining ever where. A new beginning has begun.

Gibbs POV

I team only thinks I work on my boat. I shake my head. I loved going on walks. Jenny and Shannon always loved them too. As my walking my way thought the park I see two familiar people. Tony and Ziva holding hands and silently talking. I observe them a little longer until I turn around walking away thinking of how that could have been Jenny and I if I gave in a little sooner.

A lone tear ran down my check. I whispered I love you in to the air but I wasn't sure for who it was for… My little girl Kelly, My lovely first wife Shannon or the second person I truly ever loved after Shannon… Jenny.

I turn around one more time to see them still talking. Now I can look back and see Kelly maybe gone but I still loved her, now I have other "children". Tony, Ziva, McGee, Abby and lastly Kate who we also lost. I can also look back and see why Abby always called Jen "Mommy" the Team thought of us as parents and we ran into the role we were given. It killed the "Children" to see "Mommy and Daddy" fight. _Rule 8 _**I think silently to****myself**_ needs to be cherished more._

(Mixed POVs)

Shannon's, Kelly's, Ari's, Kate's, Talia's, Jenny's

Us 6 all look down on a Tony, Ziva and Gibbs. We all see how happy everyone is and glad they are happy with their lives.

(Shannon and Kelly)

As we look down at Gibbs I hug Kelly knowing she misses her father dearly and would do anything to see him. I whisper in her ear. "In times Kels daddy needs to stay with his other family longer." I only feel her nod then look over at Jenny who can only wipe tears away.

(Ari and Talia)

We both smile finally knowing Ziva is getting her prince charming… It couldn't be any better because while we each chose one terrifying path and yet one peaceful the sister in the middle with the chaotic one got everything she needed. I hug Ari and smile.

(Kate)

I smile when I see Tony and Ziva. That's not only that's why though. I smile because I also taught him to love and he taught me. I cant wait for when he comes here for I can hug him and tell him what he told Lait and yet at the same time I can. I look over at Ari to see him looking at me. I turn my head to look away feeling the blush already staining my cheeks. I am in love with Ari and he knows that but I also love Tony but he isn't mine and Im fine with that. I look down at Tony and Ziva. I smile, hopefully things will never change after this.

(Jenny)

I see Gibbs and wonder if he ever thinks about me. But then I know he does. When he looks over at the two agent we both consider children one last time. I know what he is thinking… That could have been us but we always fought and pulled to hard at the wrong time. I whisper Love you in the air hoping he will hear it. I see Gibbs look up and see I love ya too Jen. I smile because I know even when Gibbs returns he isn't going to push me away.

_Love cannot be over powered with love… It has to be a stronger love then before to be able to._

**Do you guys like the way I begin the last line and end on a new one?_  
_**


	7. Talking and Sleeping

_ery  
_

**Ummm possible a very _very_ small amount of sumt at the end... Heh**_  
_

_Love cannot be over powered with love… It has to be a stronger love then before to be able to._

Tony's POV

He knew they weren't done talking but sitting with Ziva in the moonlight was peaceful. Finally after about an hour of just sitting I feel Ziva shiver against me. We both decided that we should started heading back to my hotel I'm staying.

Tony being the gentlemen let Ziva in first knowing she never enjoyed the cold to much. Finally arriving to the hotel after a comfortable silence in the car we make are way up to my room.

Not knowing everything that is going to happen tonight we both hesitantly look each other in the eye then smile. We both go over to the couch. I get the courage to speak to Ziva.

"Ziva… You are still married to Ray but, I wanted to know if you would like to stay here with me until you guys got your divorce… If that is okay with you" asked a very nervous Tony. Ziva smiled very wide "Thank you Tony! I would love to stay here with the man I love" and leans up to kiss Tony.

Unsteady of letting Ziva kiss me I grin evilly just as Ziva is about to kiss me I go for the kill and start tickling her. Ziva is gasping for air still from laughing when we finally stop. I can only smile. Once we both regain our breath I kiss Ziva. She smile into the kiss and I cant help but smile back. As we break the kiss off our foreheads touch. I can only ask the question I have been meaning to ask for years now. "Ziva after all this drama is over… I want you to be in my life from today until I die. I'm not asking for marriage right now but I would love to marry you when the time is right. You asked me years ago if I believed in soul-mates… I loved you then but I didn't want to take you serious because you still could have regretted me and I as scared of getting regretted. You Ziva David are my soul-mate. What I told you in Somalia I meant I cant live without you. I cant live knowing your died. I could only stand living away from you because I knew you were in good hands. I never want you out of my life again."

Ziva's POV

Ziva smiled through the tears. She didn't know what to say so did the only thing she knew what to do she kissed him. It was long, hard, and passionate nothing like the other kiss they have earlier shared today. You could feel the lust, desire and want behind. Ziva moaned into the kiss. Making Tony break it off only to smile at her. Saying "I want our first time to be special Zee. We don't have to rush this." I nodded silently agreeing.

Finally Tony asked if I wanted to go to bed I agreed. Tony handed we an old OSU shirt and I changed into that while Tony put on sweatpants. We both climbed into bed and snuggled up to each other. I couldn't help but kiss Tony before finding sleep.

As I leaned up he leaned down kissing me hard on the mouth. He slowly ran his tough along the bottom of my lip knowing I would easily let it into my mouth. Suddenly Tony was on top running his hands up and down my back. I couldn't help it I thrust my hips up feeling his hardness against me. I moaned pulling Tony down. Finally after a few more minutes we broke it off not wanting are first time to be right now. We lay back down. I cuddle closer to Tony. I put my head on his chest and he pulled me closer. I whisper Good night. As Tony said Good night. I finally feel safe after all these years.

_Everything finally clicks into place in this Impossible world and I found it_

**A/N: Sorry everyone I haven't updated in a while! :( I feel superbly bad… I won't be able to update next week because I will be in Olympia… Please still leave a Review if you want and once again I'm sorry for making you guys wait so long…**

**~Frisbe Ninja**


	8. Good Morning and Goodbyes?

Chapter 8: Good Mornings and Goodbyes?

_Everything finally clicks into place in this Impossible world and I found it_

Tony's POV

I woke up expecting Ziva to still be in bed with me. She wasn't. Immediately I shot straight up, looking around the room seeing if I can spot anything to do with Ziva. I sighed and started wondering if it was all a dream. Suddenly I reach for my phone needing to check the time for I can go out on my daily run.

Fully awake I start changing into my jogging clothes wondering why she left. She could have at least left a note! After everything we been thought I get nothing in return!

I garb a apple and a water bottle and start walking down the stairs. Sighing I wonder why I should even believe I had a chance with her. Suddenly someone ran into me. "damn it" I hear a giggle. Wait, WHAT?! I look up to see Ziva in her jogging clothes. I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding. I wasn't alone after all.

_Prefect way to find out Im not all alone after all. _


End file.
